Modèle:App
}}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|app_personnages Personnages|Personnages}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|[[#app_creatures|Créatures]]|Créatures}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|Modèles de droïdes|Modèles de droïdes}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|[[#app_evenements|Évènements]]|Évènements}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|[[#app_lieux|Lieux]]|Lieux}} |- | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|Organisations et titres|Organisations et titres}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|Espèces sensibles|Espèces sensibles}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|Véhicules et vaisseaux|Véhicules et vaisseaux}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|Armes et technologies|Armes et technologies}} | style="padding:0 1em; }||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|[[#app_divers|Divers]]|Divers}} |} |} }}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Personnages |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |personnages= field if you use |dramatis personae= or |autres personnages=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Dramatis personae class="appearances" } } |}} }| autres personnages class="appearances" } }|}}}} }| Créatures class="appearances" } }|}} }| Modèles de droïdes class="appearances" } }|}} }| Évènements class="appearances" } }|}} }| Lieux class="appearances" } }|}} }| Organisations et titres class="appearances" } }|}} }| Espèces sensibles class="appearances" } }|}} }| Véhicules et vaisseaux class="appearances" } }|}} }| Armes et technologies class="appearances" } }|}} }| Divers class="appearances" } }|}} |} Ce modèle permet de lister tous les sujets apparaissants dans une source (livre, site, film etc.) Utilisation * Il est recommandé de laisser un espace entre les paramètres pour permettre une lisibilité des listes longues et faire la distinction entre les sections * Pour ajouter des colonnes dans une section il suffit, ajouter sur une ligne (ne rien mettre d'autre sur la ligne) où vous voulez une séparation de colonne * Pour les sources avec un personnage principal, utilisez |dramatis personae= et |autres personnages= à la place de |personnages=. Il n'est pas possible d'utiliser |dramatis personae= or |autres personnages= si vous utilisez déjà |personnages=. Apparitions Apparitions Apparitions *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Palpatine *Dark Vader *Yoda *Microchip *KT-18 *Muskov *Owen Lars *Beru Whitesun Lars *Rana Mas Trehalt *Dassid *Gornash *DJ-88 *Geneer *Kadlo *Kendalina *Dustangle |creatures= *Septapus *Sarlacc *Rancor *G'nook *Mooka *Fefze **Fefze beetle |droïdes= *3PO-series protocol droid *R2-series astromech droid |évènements= *Project Decoy |lieux= *Yavin 4 **Lost City of the Jedi ***Jedi library *Bespin **Cloud City ***Cloud City Museum *Kessel **Spice Mines of Kessel *Z'trop *Null Zone **Scardia Station ***Chamber of Dark Visions *Dagobah **Mount Yoda ***Defense Research and Planetary Assistance Center ****Dagobah Tech ****Droid Maintenance Shop *Duro **Orbiting Shipyard Alpha **Valley of Royalty **Imperial Reprogramming Institute ***Experimental Section Two **The Great Wall **Imperial Toxic Waste Processing Plant **Monument of Duchess Geneer **King Kadlo Tower **Monument to Queen Rana *Tatooine **Jabba's Palace **Great Pit of Carkoon *Alderaan |organisations= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **New Republic Senate **Senate Planetary Intelligence Network *Jedi Knight *Galactic Empire **Central Committee of Grand Moffs ***Grand Moff **Church of the Dark Side ***Prophet of the Dark Side ****Supreme Prophet ****High Prophet **Galactic Emperor **Stormtrooper **Imperial Intelligence *Supreme Slavelord *Baron Administrator *Bespin Wing Guard *Carbanti *Novaldex *Forbes |espèces= |technologies= *Laser pen *Data disc *Lightsaber *Holodisc *29L electromagnetic package *CC-Y Antiradar Defense Unit *C-beam strobe lamp *Zenomach |véhicules= *YT-1300 light freighter **''Millennium Falcon'' *Single Trooper Compact Assault Vehicle *''Strike''-class medium cruiser **Moffship *''Scardia Voyager'' *BTL Y-wing starfighter *''The Royal Carriage'' *TIE/ln starfighter *DeLuxe *Space Warper *Action VI transport |divers= *Glove of Darth Vader *Carbonite *''Secrets of the Dark Side'' *Trileaf tree *Durese *Avabush *Imperial quake scale }} Catégorie:Modèles pour les apparitions